


Stained Glass

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Just realized I forgot to post this one here...Enjoy some boy-on-boy lovin' captured in "stained glass"... :D





	Stained Glass




End file.
